


Fear The Father

by SketchyNebula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cedric Diggory Lives, Child Loss, Child Soldiers, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry adopts all the Hogwarts students, Horcrux Hunting, House Elves, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Harry, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Sentient Hogwarts, She loves her students and will fight voldemort herself, Smart Harry Potter, Suicidal Thoughts, The Basilisk Lives, The hogwarts students stan harry, The prophecy is still real though, harry had a short love affair with a muggle, house elves love harry, kind of, that ended in MURDER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyNebula/pseuds/SketchyNebula
Summary: Harry Potter is dead, at least thats what the entire wizarding world has thought for the last twelve years.Harrison Marvolo wishes he had died.Harrison sighed out as his broom slowly rose higher and higher. The cold biting winds hit his face. His broom climbed until he was high enough in the air that his lungs filling only slightly pained him. The feeling of the altitude hurt in a way that grounded him more than anything.His eyes opened to see the dementors on the grounds sliding pass him without interest.No happiness here to eat.





	Fear The Father

** Fear The Father, Prologue: **

The manor was silent, even the whispering and cracking of the house seemed to fadeinto nothing but white noise.

Harrison slipped his most prized possessions in a small sack along with a few sets ofclothes. Even though he bothered with an extension charm, Harrison still wasn’t putting muchinto the sack. Only bringing the few items he was willing to take from this place

A wand. Not his wand, he doesn’t have his own wand, only a wand that He gave to himas a young child. A baby blanket that Harry has had ever since he can remember, and a gobletthat He had prized, recently knicked from a pouch before Bella could take it away.

Harrison felt the cold hit his face first as he opened his window. The lake off to the sideof the wooded area reflecting the full moon in a silver glow that hit even the trees.

He had one shot.

Harrison pulled the hood of his cloak up, with a wave of the wand and the shadows that the nightcast into his room all raced to him, pouring into the hood and hiding his face in a shield of black.He tied the sack around his waist and stepped onto the sill of the window, ducking. He tilted hisfeet forward, just feeling the threat of falling under the soles of his shoes for a moment.

He pitched, tumbling forward as the rush of air combed through his hair and roared in his ears.His feet hit the stick of his broom and he stuck the landing, slowly standing, orienting hisbalance.

Harrison sighed out as his broom slowly rose higher and higher. The cold biting winds hithis face. His broom climbed until he was high enough in the air that his lungs filling only slightlypained him. The feeling of the altitude hurt in a way that grounded him more than anything.

His eyes opened to see the dementors on the grounds sliding pass him without interest.

No happiness here to eat.

Then he was tumbling forward, his broom looping around his body once only to end upfirmly between his legs and then it sped forward.

Picking up a speed that warped the light around him and caused the air to sting his eyes. Hishood only still on by the power of a sticking charm.

He felt it.

As he passed through the wards of the manor he felt the familiar tingling and he had tocontain a whoop of pure joy. Settling for a smile and soft laugh as he sped even faster. Hewaited until he was far enough in the woods to silently apparate himself and his broom tosomewhere else, continuing to speed forward as he did so.

As the wind picked up so did the flashes of places, Harrison watched as trees becamehouses, became shops, became graves, became trees again.

Before he quickly packed his broom in his sack and his feet touched the sand around adark lake that he’s never seen before.

He’s certain he’s been here at some point, you have to in order to apparate but whenyour father- when He was taking Harrison places sometimes they wouldn’t stay very long oreven at all really.

Harrison trusted his mind enough to allow it to conjure memories of places he doesn’teven consciously remember.

At least, now I do. He thought as he watched the inky black figure of what must have been asquid move around in the lake.

Harrison walked a few feet forward before basically collapsing to his knees in the sand.

He stayed knelt there watching the sky, the stars, the moon all stretching back as time went on.

Did everyone look at the sky like this?

They should.

It was endless and held nothing and everything at the same time.

Not even a year ago Harrison would have said that no one did. That it was just him and he wasjust weird for doing it because well- no one around him did.He remembered the look that Barty gave him when he asked him if he liked the sky.

But now all he knew was that he was kept locked up for too long to truly know what was andwasn’t, which was liberating and terrifying in equal measures.

Terrifying because everything he knew and loved was up for debate and liberatingbecause that meant everything he knew and hated, was also up for debate.

Harrison was twelve now, he’d be turning 13 soon. or at least that’s what he was told. Helearned, very painfully learned, that not everything told to him has been true.

He was living a lie.

Now, he felt that it was time to carve out something that was true.

Or at least true enough to live with.

Live for.

He remembered last night. The feeling of falling.

The wind was something that he wouldn’t mind being the last thing he ever felt, and thatthought…

He couldn’t think about that right now.

The wind misted the lake water as it blew, gently making his face and clothes damp, butwherever he was at this moment, was warm. He puffed out a slow breath, a sigh, as the sunstarted coming up.His chest tightened and his stomach buzzed.

Relief, at not being found or traced, slowly turned to an ache and then just to pain.

Then he was sobbing. His shoulders shaking. His breath hitching but otherwise makingno noise. The sunlight hit his face, and his tears dotted his robes. He could still hear her screams echo in his head. 

He could still hear all their screams.

His chest heaved as he felt the pressure build up more, all of it demanding to be released atonce, and then he was on his hands and knees. Clawing into the sand and making small darkdots in the earth.

“Are- are you okay-,”

The sound of a voice startled him and just as the fear jumped in his chest, he apparated again.


End file.
